


Moonlight

by phoenixsong



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsong/pseuds/phoenixsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two newlywed artists enjoy an evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Teddy Kent admired his wife of several months from across the sitting room, as she sat contemplating a chapter of her latest book.

His wife. He still had trouble believing she was finally his, even now. He was an artist, and made his living by using his eyes; but when it came to Emily, images weren't enough. He'd struggled not to draw her, to see her before him, for too long. He needed to touch her to believe it was true.

He tended to begin his work in the mornings, so that he had as much daylight as possible to work with, while Emily had always been the classic night-owl. As such, Emily was lost in her own thoughts this evening, brow furrowed. Teddy quietly put down the book he'd been reading, quietly stepped across the room until he was standing behind her, and rested his hands gently on her shoulders. She started just a bit, still not quite used to working in someone else's presence, then closed her eyes and leaned back into his touch.

Aunt Elizabeth, she was sure, would have been horrified. Even if...even _though_ they were properly married.

"Tough editor?"

"Only myself," she sighed. Teddy nodded, secretly reveling in the knowledge his wife understood: whatever wonders the world might see in their creations, it never quite measured up to the dream that inspired it.

"Then put it down for the night. Come back to it fresh tomorrow. It will keep." Teddy paused. "And I'd like to steal you away for myself for a stroll."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Mr. Kent, you _do_ have me to yourself," with a subtle gesture of her left hand, gold and sparkle catching the lamplight.

He came around the side of the chair, catching her hands with his own. "Then allow me my prerogative, Mrs. Kent," -- how he loved to say that -- "and indulge me."

And when had Emily ever been able to say no to him?

They had a splendid, old-fashioned garden in the making behind their home, with trees and flowers for every season, and paths leading to nowhere in particular but often having convenient benches for resting, or "spooning" like the newlyweds they were (and were often guilty of acting like). Soon enough, Teddy had Emily wrapped in his arms, which was exactly where he had wanted her. Then Emily realized he was trembling.

"Teddy? What is it?" She reached up to his face.

Teddy dropped the light manner he'd adopted earlier, and leaned into her hand with a sigh. "There are times I can hardly believe this is real, you know. Us, here, together. When seeing you there isn't enough, and I just have to have you in my arms to be sure I'm not dreaming."

Emily nodded, and Teddy gazed into her eyes. "Moonlight suits you, you know."

Ever the artist, her husband; Emily suppressed a smile. "But moonlight can be deceptive." She held up his hand with her own, the pale light still enough to catch their rings. "Daylight is better suited to these, and these are real."

"Even gold won't last forever."

"Perhaps not. But it exists in the here and now, as do we." She smiled at him, that slow, secret smile that had won him over when there were only twelve. "Not that I am one to complain when my husband chooses to show his affection."

"Love. I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Lips touched, hands clasped. Wordlessly, though still holding hands, they moved back into the house; Aunt Ruth would never have approved of this much night air, you know. Much better to be inside, husband and wife cozy together before a fire.


End file.
